Kemeja Natal
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Selama 8 tahun, Takagi menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas dan menghilang dari kehidupan Shiratori. Ketika Shiratori berbelanja hadiah Natal di malam Natal, ia akhirnya menemukan Takagi, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam 8 tahun. Fic persahabatan Shiratori & Takagi. One shot. Ditulis pada tahun 2013.


Natal hampir tiba, seorang detektif polisi bernama Ninzaburo Shiratori bersandar di meja kerjanya, menatap sebuah amplop yang terletak di hadapannya. Amplop itu berisi foto ia bersama teman baiknya, Wataru Takagi. Dia telah kehilangan kontak dengan Takagi, tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Takagi, selama 8 tahun lamanya. Shiratori mengira-ngira bagaimana kabar dia sekarang? Apakah dia sehat-sehat saja? Apakah dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak? Dia ingin sekali tahu mengapa Takagi seperti menghilang begitu saja ke udara kosong.

8 tahun yang lalu, Takagi mendadak berhenti begitu saja dari kantor kepolisian Tokyo, dan bahkan memutuskan Sato tanpa alasan yang jelas. Meninggalkan luka mendalam untuk Sato, yang bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau bertemu atau memaafkan Takagi lagi. Meski sangat kesal dengan Takagi saat itu, Shiratori tahu, ia pasti punya alasan yang kuat di balik semua ini.

Dia mengakuinya, meski dia benci untuk mengakuinya, bahwa ia sangat merindukan Takagi. Dia merindukan masa-masa ia bertarung dengan Takagi untuk memenangkan hati Miwako Satou, merindukan saat-saat ia bekerja sama dengan Takagi dalam menyelidiki kasus, makan siang bersama Takagi, dan meledek Takagi jika sahabatnya itu terlihat gugup di depan Sato. Tertawa kecil, Shiratori membuka amplop itu, kemudian mengambil foto dari dalam amplop itu, dan membalikkan foto tersebut. Ada tulisan tangan Takagi disana.

_Hello, Shiratori!_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday to you, hei detektif polisi paling handal di Tokyo! Wish nothing but the best for you. Aku harap kau panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan kau selalu sukses dengan karirmu. Semoga kau cepat menikah dengan Kobayashi-sensei, dan segera berikan aku sebelas keponakan yang lucu-lucu! Maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untuk hari ulangtahunmu (kau tahu aku miskin, dompetku tidak setebal dompetmu). Tapi jangan tertawa, oke? Aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya._

_Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Shiratori, buddy!_

Dia membuka amplop itu sekali lagi, kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas yang sudah menguning dan sudah tampak kusam, dan menatap ke kertas itu. Kertas itu adalah sebuah gambar, gambar yang terlihat seperti digambar oleh anak berumur 5 tahun, bukan oleh seorang pria berumur 27 tahun. Itu adalah gambar dia dan Takagi, saling berangkulan satu sama lain, dan di bawahnya terdapat tulisan yang ditulisi oleh krayon berwarna biru: "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Tertawa kecil sekali lagi, Shiratori menaruh kembali hadiah yang telah berumur 8 tahun dari sahabat baiknya itu kembali ke dalam amplop, lalu menyimpan amplop itu ke dalam kantong mantelnya, kemudian ia keluar, berjalan menuju mobilnya, dan menyetir mobilnya ke toko terdekat, memutuskan untuk membeli hadiah Natal walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu antusias menyambut Natal.

Shiratori mencoba untuk membeli beberapa macam hadiah, dan ketika dia sedang mengantri untuk membayarnya, seorang gadis cilik yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 12 tahun mengenakan setelan serba biru muda berdiri tepat di depannya. Dia menunggu dengan khawatir, tidak bisa diam layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya, dan di tangannya, dia memegang sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat. Sebuah perasaan aneh dirasakan oleh Shiratori ketika dia melihat apa yang dipegang gadis cilik itu. Dia kembali ingat Takagi, Takagi biasanya mengenakan setelan jas berwarna coklat saat bertugas , dan perasaan itu membuat keinginan Shiratori untuk bertemu kembali dengan Takagi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dia menatap gadis cilik itu lagi, setelan pakaiannya sudah usang, dia terlihat kotor dari kepala hingga kaki.

Dan ketika giliran ia untuk membayar tiba, Shiratori tidak bisa percaya telinganya. Gadis cilik itu berkata: "Tuan Kasir, aku mau membeli kemeja ini untuk kakakku, tolong. Ini adalah malam Natal, dan warna kemeja ini adalah warna favoritnya. Bisakah kau cepat, Tuan Kasir? Aku rasa, waktu yang tersisa tidaklah banyak. Kau tahu, dia sakit cukup lama dan aku tahu kemeja ini akan membuat dia tersenyum dan aku ingin dia terlihat tampan jika Kakak bertemu dengan Jesus malam ini."

"Tentu saja, gadis kecil," jawab si kasir, terlihat sangat tersentuh oleh kata-kata si gadis cilik. Mereka menghitung uang yang diserahkan si gadis cilik cukup lama, kemudian si kasir berkata, "Maaf sekali, Nak, uangmu tidak cukup untuk membayar kemeja ini."

Dengan panik, si gadis cilik kemudian merogoh ke dalam sakunya, dan bibirnya bergetar. Dia terlihat sangat putus asa, dan air matanya mulai jatuh. Si gadis cilik berbalik, menatap Shiratori, kemudian berkata:

"Kakak selalu membuat Natal di rumah kami sangat indah, hanya belakangan ini dia tidak bisa. Beritahu aku, Sir, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus membelikan dia kemeja ini."

Shiratori tersenyum, merasa sangat tersentuh oleh kata-kata si gadis cilik. "Tidak perlu khawatir, young lady. Kakak kau akan terlihat tampan malam ini." Shiratori mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil segepok uang dari dalam dompetnya, kemudian memberikannya kepada si gadis cilik. Dia hanya ingin menolong anak malang itu. Dan Shiratori merasa ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana cerianya wajah si gadis cilik saat ia berkata: "Kakak akan terlihat sangat tampn!"

Shiratori merasa dia menemukan sinar dari cinta surga ketika si gadis cilik berterima kasih kepadanya dan berlari keluar dari toko. Dia merasa Tuhan telah mengirimkan gadis cilik itu kepadanya untuk mengingatkan kepadanya, makna dari Natal.

Merasa lebih damai dari sebelumnya, Shiratori membayar hadiah yang dibelinya dan melangkah keluar dari toko. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, dia menemukan gadis cilik yang ia temui sebelumnya di toko, sedang berbicara kepada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan juga mengenakan pakaian yang sudah usang. Tertarik, dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau menemukannya, Sasato? Kemeja untuk kakakmu?" tanya si anak laki-laki itu kepada si gadis cilik. _Jadi, nama gadis cilik itu adalah Sasato, huh? _pikir Shiratori.

Si gadis cilik menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Tadinya uangku tak cukup untuk membeli kemeja itu tapi seorang pria yang baik hati membayarnya! Ini kemejanya! Warna favorit Kakak! Bagus kan kemejanya, Hidetoshi?" tanya Sasato. _Jadi nama anak laki-laki itu adalah Hidetoshi ….. Mungkinkah dia adalah kakak dari gadis itu? _pikir Shiratori lagi.

"Keren, Sasato! Itu warna favoritnya… Berani taruhan, Takagi-keiji pasti akan sangat menyukainya!" ucap Hidetoshi dengan nada suara yang cukup keras.

Shiratori tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. _Takagi? Apa yang dia maksud adalah Takagi, Wataru Takagi, teman baikku yang telah aku cari selama 8 tahun?_ _Tapi tidak, _pikir Shiratori, menggelengkan kepalanya. _Takagi adalah nama yang cukup umum… Dan gadis cilik itu bilang kakaknya mungkin akan meninggal malam ini….. Sepertinya tidak mungkin dia….Takagi adalah pria yang kuat dan sehat… Dan aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan adik Takagi, bisa saja dia ini adik Takagi yang lain… Tapi….kemeja coklat itu… Hmmm…Haruskah aku bertanya kepada mereka? Aku ingin tahu, dan aku harus tahu!_

Shiratori berdeham, dan menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Oh, ini dia, Hidetoshi! Dia pria yang aku bicarakan! Yang membayar untuk kemeja ini!" ucap Sasato.

Shiratori berjabat tangan dengan Hidetoshi dan Sasato. "Ninzaburo Shiratori. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Hidetoshi Sawada. Dan ini adalah Sasato Takagi. Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Mr. Shiratori. Jadi, anda-lah yang membayar untuk kemeja biru ini?" tanya Hidetoshi.

Shiratori menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Sasato bilang kakaknya sekarat, dan dia ingin membeli kemeja itu agar kakaknya terlihat tampan malam ini."

Wajah kedua anak itu menjadi sedih sekarang. "Memang benar, Mr. Shiratori. Dia sakit keras. Dia menderita kanker paru-paru selama 8 tahun dan tak ada yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membuatnya sembuh."

"Oh, aku turut prihatin mendengarnya. Pasti sangat berat untuk kalian berdua.. Er, boleh aku tanya siapa nama lengkap kakak kau?" tanya Shiratori, menyilangkan jarinya, berharap ia akan menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya selama 8 tahun ini.

"Huh?" Sasato terlihat heran. "Takagi, Mr. Shiratori. Wataru Takagi."

Shiratori terbatuk perlahan. Takagi adalah nama yang cukup umum, tapi tidak dengan Wataru Takagi. Dan Sasato membeli kemeja coklat itu untuk kakaknya, dan dia bilang warna itu adalah warna favorit sang kakak, jadi berarti?

"Ada apa, Mr. Shiratori?" tanya Sasato lagi. "Kau kenal dengan Kakak?"

"Sasato, jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku menemui kakakmu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia orang yang aku kenal dari masa laluku. Aku akan mengantar kau ke rumah."

"Kakak tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia punya teman bernama Ninzaburo Shiratori…. Tapi oke, Mr. Shiratori. Tidak masalah."

Kemudian Shiratori mengantar Hidetoshi dan Sasato ke rumah Sasato. Dia merasa takut, tapi juga senang. Jika kakak Sasato adalah Wataru Takagi, sahabat baiknya yang telah menghilang selama 8 tahun, dia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan Takagi lagi.

Setelah 1,5 jam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah Sasato.

"Kakak, aku pulang! Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, Kakak!" teriak Sasato.

"Ayo, Mr. Shiratori, silakan masuk!" kata Hidetoshi.

Shiratori masuk ke dalam rumah, itu adalah rumah yang kecil, kotor, dan tentunya bukan tempat yang baik untuk ditinggali. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukannya. Sahabat baiknya yang telah ia cari selama 8 tahun lamanya.

Shiratori tidak bisa mempercayai kedua matanya. Takagi berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang berdebu, dia sangat kurus, terlihat hanya seperti sekumpulan tulang, wajahnya lebih pucat dari tembok, matanya merah, dan banyak kantung mata di bawah matanya. Dan di bawah hidungnya, terpasang sebuah selang pernafasan yang tampak kusam.

"Apa…" *cough* "…yang…kau…lakukan….disini?" tanya Takagi, di tengah-tengah batuk yang parah. Setelah ia batuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Takagi. Apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Aku bertemu dengan adik kau di toko, dan dia tidak bisa membayar kemeja coklat yang dia beli jadi aku membayarnya… Dan dia bilang, kemeja coklat itu untuk kakaknya, dan dia bilang, nama kakaknya adalah Wataru Takagi!"

"Jadi, Kakak, apakah dia temanmu? Mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau punya teman bernama Ninzaburo Shiratori?" tanya Sasato keheranan.

"Aku…..ini bukan macam pertemuan yang aku inginkan, Shiratori," kata Takagi, kemudian batuk lagi.

"Takagi, aku telah mencarimu selama 8 tahun. 8 tahun lamanya, Takagi. Tiada hari kulewati tanpa aku berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari, dan mengetahui mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun….. Jadi ini, alasannya? Ini konyol, Takagi. Kau bisa memberitahuku kau menderita penyakit berat! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali, Takagi?" tanya Shiratori sambil menatap tajam ke mata Takagi.

"Aku…..aku tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun dengan cerita membosankan tentang penyakitku, termasuk kau, buddy," bisik Takagi.

Shiratori merogoh kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan amplop yang diberikan Takagi kepadanya 8 tahun yang lalu. Dia mengeluarkan fotonya bersama Takagi, dan gambar Takagi, kemudian menunjukkannya ke wajah Takagi.

"Aku menyimpan hadiah ini selama 8 tahun, Takagi. Tiada hari kulewati tanpa aku melihat hadiah ini. Hadiahmu selalu membuatku merasa kuat dan merasa bahwa kau selalu berada di sisiku. Apa kau lupa akan persahabatan kita? Apa kau lupa apa yang kau tulis di gambar ini? _'Best friends forever?'_ Teman baik tidak akan meninggalkan sahabat lamanya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun!"

"Aku…. mohon maafkan aku, Shiratori. Aku tidak bermaksud menghilang. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Ingat masa-masa ketika kita bekerja bersama di kantor kepolisian Tokyo? Bagaimana kita mencintai wanita yang sama ?"

Takagi tertawa, kemudian batuk lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa? Tentu saja aku ingat, Shiratori. Kau dan anggota kepolisian yang lain memata-matai aku saat aku mengajak Sato jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land."

Shiratori tertawa. "Ah, hari-hari lama yang indah. Dan ketika kau diseret ke ruangan tertutup oleh para senior setelah mereka melihat kau berciuman dengan Sato…"

"Yeah, tapi akhirnya akulah yang memenangkan hati Sato. Akulah juaranya." Takagi tertawa lemah.

Mendadak pandangan Shiratori berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tahu, Sato marah sekali. Ia sangat membenci kau karena kau meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas sama sekali. Kalau ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…."

Takagi menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau ia melihat aku seperti ini. Ini jalan terbaik untuk kami berdua. Sato pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku yang bahkan tidak tahu jika esok aku masih bisa melihat cahaya matahari atau tidak."

"Takagi….." Shiratori bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Selama beberapa detik penuh kesunyian dan kecanggungan, ia akhirnya bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau divonis menderita penyakit ini, Takagi?"

Takagi tersenyum. "Dua bulan setelah kasus yang kita tangani bersama itu, kasus pembunuhan Shu Takumi, CEO Capcom. Aku tidak bisa berhenti batuk, berdarah, dan dadaku selalu terasa sakit. Dan…..aku menghabiskan hari-hariku berikutnya melihat ke x-ray, berbicara tentang bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi semua ini, berpikir tentang hari-hari indah yang mungkin aku akan lewati….Dan dokterku bilang, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, Mr. Takagi." Dia menjelaskan dengan cukup tenang.

"Dan…..apa saja yang kau lakukan selama 8 tahun ini setelah kau divonis oleh dokter kau?"

"Aku menjadi pribadi yang mencintai lebih dalam, berbicara lebih manis, dan aku memberikan maaf yang tadinya aku tolak berikan kepada orang-orang yang menyakiti hatiku. Karena aku tahu waktuku pendek."

"Takagi, kau jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kau pikir," bisik Shiratori.

"Well, aku harap suatu hari kau mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup seperti kau sedang sekarat juga, Shiratori. Pengalaman ini mengajari aku banyak hal, membuatku menghargai setiap nafas yang aku hembuskan, dan membuatku lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya," ucap Takagi.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin aku menderita kanker juga?" Shiratori mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tertawa. "Takagi, Takagi, Takagi. Kau tidak berubah sedikit pun. Kau selalu suka mengatakan lelucon yang buruk dan tidak lucu sama sekali." Shiratori tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak rambut Takagi. Takagi balas tertawa, sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir mereka saling bercanda satu sama lain seperti ini.

"Kau menghancurkan rambutku yang indah," gumam Takagi, membuat Shiratori terkikik kembali.

"Oh Man, betapa rindunya aku mengganggumu!"

"Aku juga, Shiratori."

Kemudian Takagi menoleh ke arah jendela. Salju sudah mulai turun.

"Lihat," bisik Takagi, menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Salju sudah turun, indah ya, Shiratori?"

Shiratori menoleh ke jendela, dan mengangguk. "Ya, sangat indah."

"Aku sedang berpikir apakah aku masih bisa menikmati salju di Natal tahun depan," gumam Takagi.

"Kau mau keluar dan menikmati salju, Takagi?" tanya Shiratori tiba-tiba. Takagi tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, Shiratori. Tapi… aku tidak punya mantel dan di luar pastilah sangat dingin."

"Tidak usah khawatir," jawab Shiratori, kemudian ia melepas mantelnya, dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Takagi. "Nah. Sekarang kau punya mantel yang akan menghangatkan tubuhmu. Ayo, kita nikmati salju di luar."

Takagi tercengang, berusaha melepaskan mantel Shiratori dari tubuhnya. "Kau bodoh, Shiratori. Kau akan mati kedinginan jika keluar tanpa mantel dengan cuaca seperti itu!"

"Apa peduliku?" sergah Shiratori sambil melipat tangannya. "Kau sedang sakit. Aku sehat. Anak TK pun mengerti bahwa kau jauh lebih membutuhkan mantel daripada aku. Jadi, kau mau menikmati salju atau tidak? Jika tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Kau selalu senang mengintimidasi seperti biasanya," gerutu Takagi. "Baiklah, ayo."

Takagi berusaha turun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi Shiratori segera menahannya. "Tunggu dulu. Kau tak akan berjalan di tengah-tengah cuaca seperti ini. Aku akan menggendongmu di punggungku. Dan jangan coba-coba membantah, Takagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Menggerutu pelan, tapi tidak bisa membantah, Takagi akhirnya menuruti perintah Shiratori. Dengan satu gerakan, Shiratori menggendong Takagi di punggungnya. Ia merasa sangat heran karena tubuh Takagi terasa sangat ringan. Ia merasa bahwa ia sedang menggendong anak berusia 8 tahun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita menikmati salju di luar!" Sambil menggendong Takagi di punggungnya, Shiratori melangkah keluar dari rumah Takagi. Di luar rumah, salju turun sudah sangat deras. Masih dengan menggendong Takagi di punggungnya, Shiratori berlari-lari kecil, lalu berputar-putar di tengah derasnya salju yang turun.

"Ah yeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Woo hoooooooo! Natal hampir tiba!" Takagi tertawa sangat gembira.

"Hey, Shiratori! Lihat! Lihat ke langit! Ada dua awan yang sangat indah! Sepertinya awan itu menyerupai sesuatu!" ujar Takagi sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke langit. Shiratori menoleh, dan memang benar, di langit malam yang gelap, terdapat awan gelap yang sepertinya membentuk sesuatu.

"Menurutmu, apa bentuk awan itu, Shiratori?" tanya Takagi lagi.

Shiratori menatap awan itu dengan seksama, dan berpikir keras. "Hmmm…kurasa…. Seperti dua orang yang sedang berjabat tangan….Eh bukan, seperti dua orang yang sedang berangkulan!"

"Kau benar, Shiratori! Awan itu seperti dua orang yang berangkulan! Awan yang kiri adalah awanku, dan awan yang kanan adalah awanmu!"

Lonceng gereja kemudian berbunyi. "Shiratori…kau masih kuat menggendongku?" tanya Takagi pelan.

"Aku kuat menggendongmu hingga Lionel Messi pension dari sepakbola, Takagi. Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau mengantarku ke gereja? Aku….aku ingin mengikuti Misa Natal," gumam Takagi takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, Takagi, ayo. Tapi jangan tertidur di bahuku, oke?" Shiratori kemudian menggendong Takagi menuju gereja terdekat. Sesampainya di gereja, Shiratori menurunkan Takagi, kemudian mereka berdua duduk, dan mulai berdoa. Saat mereka tengah-tengah berdoa, tiba-tiba saja Takagi menggigil, dan batuk lagi.

"Takagi, apa kau kedinginan? Ayo kita pulang sekarang," ujar Shiratori, merasa panik dan takut dengan suara batuk Takagi.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Shiratori. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih ingin disini. Kau tak perlu khawatir." jawab Takagi pendek. Menghela nafas, Shiratori menyentuh dahi Takagi dan langsung merasa ia baru saja menyentuh api.

"Jesus Christ, suhu badanmu pasti sangat tinggi. Ayo, Takagi, kita harus pulang sekarang!" seru Shiratori panik, berusaha menggendong Takagi lagi, tapi Takagi menahannya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak mau, Shiratori. Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh." Baru saja Takagi selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba saja ia batuk berdarah, mengenai pakaian Shiratori. Tidak ingin Takagi kolaps di gereja, dengan kasar Shiratori menggendong Takagi lagi di punggungnya dan ia membawa Takagi kembali ke rumahnya dengan berlari sangat kencang.

Sesampainya di rumah Takagi, Shiratori membaringkan Takagi di tempat tidurnya, dan menyelimuti Takagi dengan mantel serta selimutnya. Tapi Takagi masih menggigil, badannya berkeringat sekarang.

"Sasato, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dijadikan kompres? Suhu badan kakakmu tinggi sekali. Dia menggigil." tanya Shiratori kepada Sasato.

"Ini dia, Mr. Shiratori," jawab Sasato, kemudian dia menyerahkan kain kotor ke tangan Shiratori.

"Tidak ada kain yang bersih?" tanya Shiratori lagi, keheranan. "Ini tidak higienis dan tentu tidak baik untuk kesehatan Takagi."

Dengan kesedihan di matanya, Sasato menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghela nafas, Shiratori mengambil syal dari tasnya, lari ke kamar mandi, kemudian menuangkan air ke syalnya. Dia meremas syalnya dan menaruh syalnya ke dahi Takagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Takagi?"

"Kedinginan…" Dia mendengar Takagi bergumam, dengan suara yang lemah.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Takagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membeli makanan untukmu. Tolong tetap berbaring," ucap Shiratori, tapi Takagi menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, Shiratori. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," bisik Takagi. Shiratori tersenyum lemah, kemudian berkata, "Tidak masalah, Takagi. Sahabat baikku sedang sakit dan aku tidak keberatan untuk merawatmu setelah kita tidak bertemu selama 8 tahun." Kemudian dia keluar dari rumah Takagi, mengendarai mobilnya, berharap masih ada restaurant atau toko makanan yang masih buka.

20 menit kemudian, Shiratori kembali dengan sup, sayuran, dan susu. "Ayo, Takagi. Kau harus makan sekarang. Aku akan menyuapimu. Dan jangan coba-coba menolak. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sahabat lagi," ucap Shiratori sambil menuangkan makanan yang telah dibelinya ke piring.

Shiratori mulai menyuapi Takagi, tapi baru saja 4 suap, Takagi memuntahkan makanannya ke pakaian Shiratori, dan ada darah di muntahannya. Shock, Shiratori membersihkan pakaiannya dan menuangkan susu untuk Takagi. Dia membantu Takagi untuk meminum susu itu, tapi lagi-lagi, Takagi muntah. Sekarang Shiratori merasa sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia terlihat sangat menderita dan Shiratori tidak tega melihatnya. Dia menyentuh kaki Takagi yang telanjang, dan langsung meringis, karena kaki Takagi terasa sangat dingin.

"Kurasa kau belum cukup hangat…" dia berbisik, dan Takagi tidak menjawab. Shiratori melepas kaus kakinya, dan sarung tangannya, kemudian memakaikannya ke tangan dan kaki Takagi. Tapi Takagi masih menggigil, dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Sadar bahwa usahanya tidak membuat Takagi merasa lebih baik, Shiratori berteriak kepada Takagi.

"Takagi, ayo, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Suhu badanmu sangat tinggi dan kau harus makan! Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini. Kau harus mendapat perawatan dari dokter top supaya kau bisa sembuh! Jangan khawatir dengan biaya rumah sakit, aku akan membayar semuanya!"

Tapi Takagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemari, Shiratori." bisiknya lemah. "Bisakah….kau membawaku ke pohon Natal yang ada di ruang tengah? Aku ingin…menghias pohon Natal."

"B-baiklah Takagi, jika itu yang kau inginkan," gumam Shiratori, kemudian ia menggendong Takagi ke ruang tengah. Takagi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, lalu menaruhnya di puncak pohon Natal. Shiratori tercengang saat ia menyadari apa yang ditaruh Takagi di puncak pohon Natal itu. Gantungan kunci dengan inisial nama mereka yang ia berikan kepada Takagi sebagai lambang persahabatan mereka pada ulang tahun Takagi yang ke -26.

"Oke, kau sudah menghias pohon Natal. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! Sasato, Hidetoshi, bisakah kalian membantuku membuka mobilku?"

Sebelum Sasato dan Hidetoshi menjawab, terdengar erangan pelan dari mulut Takagi.

"Tidak, Shiratori. Aku…aku harus pergi sekarang. A-aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi. T-terima kasih sudah membayar untuk kemeja itu. I-itu adalah warna favoritku. T-terima kasih sudah membawaku bermain di salju dan mengantarku ke gereja. T-terima kasih untuk mantel, kaus kaki, dan sarung tangan ini. Aku…..aku merasa sangat hangat. Terima kasih akhirnya kita bisa berbicara lagi setelah 8 tahun. Merry Christmas. _Adios para siempre, _Shiratori."

"Apa maksudmu, Takagi?" teriak Shiratori. "Hey!" Dia terpaku ketika Takagi menutup matanya perlahan dan tidak bergerak lagi.

"TAKAGI! Ayo, ini tidak lucu ! Kau tahu betul aku tidak suka lelucon yang tidak lucu! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang!" teriak Shiratori dengan putus asa. Ia lalu mencoba mengguncang tubuh Takagi di tangannya. Takagi masih tidak bergerak. Wajah Takagi sangat pucat, walau ia tersenyum. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa shocknya, dengan masih menggendong tubuh Takagi, dia mencoba untuk mendengarkan detak jantung Takagi. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, bahkan satu tarikan nafas pun. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. Sahabatnya, sahabat baiknya, meninggal di tangannya, tepat di depan matanya, setelah 8 tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Dia pergi, Mr. Shiratori. Aku tahu, hari ini akan datang. Itulah kenapa aku bersiap." Dia mendengar Sasato datang, dan terisak.

"T-t-tapi….kami tidak bertemu selama 8 tahun! Dan dia pergi begitu saja, seperti itu?" seru Shiratori, masih tidak percaya setelah mencari sahabatnya selama 8 tahun, yang ia dapatkan adalah Takagi meninggal di depan matanya, tepat di tangannya.

"Kakak sakit sudah sangat lama, Mr. Shiratori. Kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar terapi atau perawatannya… Aku rasa lebih baik jika seperti ini. Dia tidak akan pernah menderita lagi." Bisik Sasato.

"Sasato benar, Mr. Shiratori. Sekarang Mr. Takagi tidak akan pernah kesakitan lagi," ucap Hidetoshi. Shiratori kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menatap kosong ke tubuh Takagi, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dia langsung membawa Takagi ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Mr. Shiratori, bisakah kau membantuku memakaikan kemeja ini untuk Kakak? Dia bertemu dengan Jesus malam ini, dan aku mau membuatnya terlihat tampan." lanjut Sasato.

"Tentu," ujar Shiratori, mengelap ingusnya. Dia membantu Sasato memakaikan kemeja yang telah dibeli Sasato ke tubuh Takagi yang dingin.

"Selesai. Dia terlihat tampan kan, Mr. Shiratori?" tanya Sasato ketika mereka selesai.

"Yeah…" Shiratori tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dia mengelap matanya yang terasa sangat perih.

Keesokan harinya, Shiratori memakamkan Takagi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, sementara Hidetoshi dan Sasato mengawasinya. Shiratori menggali tanah, menaruh jenazah Takagi, dan memakamkannya. Setelah selesai memakamkan Takagi, dia menaruh foto dia bersama Takagi, gambar Takagi, serta gantungan kunci dengan inisial nama mereka yang ditaruh Takagi di puncak pohon Natal di depan batu nisan makam Takagi. Ketika Hidetoshi dan Sasato pergi, Shiratori masih berlutut di depan makam Takagi. Ia memeluk batu nisan Takagi, kemudian berdoa untuknya.

"Pergi ke surga, biar para malaikat membawamu," bisik Shiratori sambil menaburkan bunga ke makam Takagi. Air matanya pun jatuh lagi, kali ini jauh lebih deras. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya, tak henti-hentinya memaki Takagi dalam hati. _Dasar bodoh. Dasar tolol. Merahasiakan penyakit kau selama bertahun-tahun hanya karena tidak ingin merepotkan. Kalau saja kau memberitahu aku dari awal kau divonis, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabiskan seluruh hartaku untuk membiayai pengobatan kau, Takagi. Lalu kau pasti akan sembuh, menikah dengan Sato, dan punya anak yang mirip dengan kalian berdua. Kini semuanya sudah terlambat… _Ia terus terisak ketika tiba-tiba, angin berhembus dengan kencang, melambaikan rambut ikalnya.

"_Berhenti, Shiratori."_

"Huh….?" Shiratori menoleh ke sekeliling, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Ia merasa mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Rasanya tak mungkin…

"Takagi?" bisiknya.

"_Angkat kepalamu dan keringkan air mata kau. Aku tidak suka melihat kau menangisi aku seperti itu, Shiratori."_

Shiratori mengelap matanya dengan lengan kemejanya, dan perlahan-lahan berdiri. Ia menoleh ke batu nisan Takagi, dan berbisik sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,

"_So long, partner."_

THE END


End file.
